After Ever After
by LuxeriaMyst
Summary: The war is over. But something is wrong with Byleth and it looks like time is getting back at them. Would her ex-students be fast enough to help her? Or will they lose her to death? And Dimitri? How will he handle what is happening when he doesn't even know everything about Byleth? Read & Review please 3 Pls. be kind XD
1. 1: Byleth

**Disclaimer! **

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Nintendo :)

**NOTE!**

This story contains spoilers! Read at your own risk. Please enjoy!

* * *

**After Ever After**

**CHAPTER 1: Byleth**

5 years.

It took them 5 years (but only a few months for Byleth) to finally be free from the Empire's clutches. The land is now united as one and is under the rule of two powerful influential people. The prince-now-king Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd will rule the land and its people while Byleth will lead as the symbol of faith and as the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros. No one disagreed with the arrangements as the people knew that it was thanks to both Dimitri and Byleth's group that they are now free people. But being finally free may not be a good thing immediately. The land has suffered a lot and it will take time and effort to put it back together again. Dimitri knew this and so did his ex-professor.

Despite finally confessing to the woman who had guided him all the way, Dimitri knew that he had to lead the people first before he could be with her. And Byleth knew that she has to help restore the land before both of them can live together. That's why she knew that she couldn't bother him or anyone else about the nightmares she kept on having lately.

She couldn't remember much but every time she wakes up, she would be covered in cold sweat. The only things that she could remember though was darkness and blood - lots and lots of it. It's been almost two months and her nightmares continued. She couldn't sleep properly anymore. And because of this, her skin was turning pale and her eyes began to have dark circles around them. Her change didn't go unnoticed by Seteth.

The green haired adviser stared at the newly appointed bishop worriedly. He knew that something has been bother her but he decided not to say anything since she had the tendency to keep her problems to herself the more one asks her. Sooner or later he believed that Byleth would either tell him her problem or she would solve it on her own. She was that strong and confident. But as time went by, he noticed that she only grew paler and paler. He asked Flayn to talk to her since if it is between the two of them, Byleth may be more open to his 'little sister'.

Ever since she talked to her father, Flayn stuck with Byleth almost everyday everywhere she goes. The smaller girl would start up casual questions and would sometimes make the ex-professor giggle, which is a rarity itself lately. Byleth would respond to Flayn but would not tell her anything about the nightmares. Flayn and Seteth could not stand it anymore. They decided to call in back up - Byleth's ex-students.

The first to respond were Sylvain and Ingrid. The two were now engaged and are already to be wed in 6 months time. They got worried when Seteth sent them a letter pertaining about the changes with the professor so they immediately went to Garreg Mach. And surely when they got to see their friend again, she was worse than what they've imagined. It would be practically three months since peace was ensured on the land and what they saw was a paler and thinner Byleth.

Sylvain first tried to cheer her by telling flirtatious jokes but it only ended with him having a small bump on his head. Ingrid laughed at the sight of her fiance as he pouted all day. She tried to talk to Byleth through tea and thankfully the other person accepted the invitation. All throughout their tea time, the blond knight couldn't help but notice how her ex-professor would flinch at the smallest sound and action made by other people around them.

Felix arrived next together with his girlfriend, Lysithea von Ordelia. It was funny how they ended up together. The raven haired male traveled the world in search of stronger opponents but returned after a month, worried about the short lifespan of the silver haired female. He put down his sword and helped her live her life to the fullest while helping her with both baking and looking for a way to cure her. Felix approached the new archbishop first and commented on how she looked weak and that he bets that he could easily beat her in her condition. The comment only earned him a snort before being ignored entirely. She would usually retort back and accept his challenge but now she did nothing. Lysithea was trying to contact Linhardt since she theorized that the problem might be related to their ex-professor's crest.

Mercedes came next with her best friend Annette. They both became volunteers of the church after the war; going from one place to another, helping village after village. They got a letter from Seteth when they went back to the church and quickly set out to Garreg Mach. They visited their ex-house professor to invite her for a walk. The woman smiled when she saw them then rejected their offer with a 'sorry'. _'I have a lot of papers to go through so I can't,' _she told them. But it was undeniable that she has changed.

Ashe followed, arriving just on time for dinner. He cheerfully went to Byleth's room to give her some treats that are only found in the land of Gaspard. He knew that she is also fond of sweets so he thought that maybe this could help loosen her up. He knocked at the doors to her office but met with no response.

_'Maybe she went out?' _Ashe thought. He asked the guard that was standing by next to the door where the archbishop may have gone to.

"She hasn't left since earlier this afternoon sir," he replied.

Ashe knocked again and again but alas, there was no reply. He and the guard got worried so they broke the door down. What they saw made their hearts drop. Byleth was not working on papers like what they all thought. It was empty. The young man ordered the guard to call the others immediately to the room while he remains to search around. The nameless guard nodded and quickly ran as fast as he can to the room where he knew the guests were staying and waiting.

The bow master looked and saw no signs of breaking in nor breaking out. He stepped closer to the desk only to find papers scattered and ink splattered everywhere. But what had caught his attention was the sound of heavy breathing. Ashe peeked over the desk only to find the person he was looking for lying on the floor. Byleth was gasping for air with both her hands clenching her chest. He carefully lifted the archbishop and laid her on the couch. She looked so fragile right now and it was something new to him. He never saw her like this and he bets that the others were the same.

Numerous footsteps was approaching the room and by the time Ashe looked up, his eyes met with worried faces. He placed a finger over his lips to tell them to be quiet. The rest looked at each other confused but nevertheless, complied. When they got to the couch, everyone saw Byleth struggling to breath.

Seteth stepped forward and rest his palm over the sick archbishop. He signaled Flayn to escort the others out since he was about to do something they shouldn't see. She nodded in understanding. The green haired girl assured the others to leave it to her and her brother. She was unexpectedly strong to be able to shoo away everyone despite their struggling.

With no other choice, they went back to their own quarters but without promising to see each other again bright and early to visit their beloved friend. Flayn let out a sigh and went beside her father. Seteth wasn't really well conversed when it came to healing so he offered his energy to his daughter who was the expert between the two of them. Rhea would've been a great help but unfortunately, she fell into a coma after her rescue in order to heal the wounds that she'd suffered while being imprisoned by the Empire.

With a bright light, Seteth and Flayn could only pray that their powers are enough to save the life of their friend and family.

* * *

**A/N:**

I am only planning to do this into a two or three part story. I just had to type this out since it's been stuck in my head for a while. My favorite pair is Dimitri x Byleth so this is the first story pairing I will do for FE3H. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

P.S. English isn't my first language so please forgive if the english in this story seem strange or awkward in any way.


	2. 2: Dimitri

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Nintendo :)

**NOTE!**

This story contains spoilers! Read at your own risk. Please enjoy!

**Previously:**

_Flayn let out a sigh and went beside her father. Seteth wasn't really well conversed when it came to healing so he offered his energy to his daughter who was the expert between the two of them. Rhea would've been a great help but unfortunately, she fell into a coma after her rescue in order to heal the wounds that she'd suffered while being imprisoned by the Empire._

_With a bright light, Seteth and Flayn could only pray that their powers are enough to save the life of their friend and family._

* * *

**After Ever After**  
**CH. 2: Dimitri**

Dimitri let out a sigh as he looked at the pile of papers that was towering him, waiting to be looked at and signed. It's been months since he last saw the woman who stayed by his side no matter what he did during those darkest years of his life. He was at the bottom of life for 5 years. He could still remember the day everything changed which started with Edelgard's betrayal. Then came the disappearance of the then-archbishop Rhea and their ex-professor Byleth. He had been busy defending the other students together with Claude to notice whatever else was happening on the battlefield. What he did hear were loud roars and he felt the earth shake. There were dust everywhere it made it hard to see clearly what was happening for a few minutes.

By the time the students were at safety did Dimirtri realized the absence of the green haired professor. For a few months, he tried looking for her together with the rest of the Blue Lion House but to only fail in the end. They decided to separate to help the land of their families defend against the Imperial Army's attacks and attempts to seize. And when he got back, the prince was greeted by an army that was being led by a gremory woman with a very familiar dirty pink hair - Cornelia. That was the second time the blond experienced bitter betrayal. He trusted Cornelia for what she has done for the Kingdom. It was during the Imperial Year 1162 when a deadly plague broke out and stole the life of his own mother. It was Cornelia who helped solved the problem. To give honor for what she did, she was granted the position of mage in the service of the royal family of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. _'How long has she planned this?' _he thought as he was being dragged away from the thrown room to be eventually thrown to the dungeons.

What broke a part of him next was when Dedue came to rescue him, only to stay behind to buy him some time to get away. Dimitri felt alone, betrayed, and vengeful towards Cornelia and Edelgard. So he became a vagabond, traveling from one place to another while leaving a trail of blood and the bodies of his enemies behind. He hated to admit it but he has become a monster like what Felix and the other Duscur people had said about him before. Years passed by and he didn't rest. He continued to grow stronger by eliminating Imperial soldiers like they were nothing more than just ants that were in his way. He settled for a while at Garreg Mach in hopes to finally take a peaceful rest for once. His nightmares of the dead had only grew stronger and stronger over the years and he hoped that maybe he could rest for even one day there without the ghosts of his past disturbing him.

That was when he saw a silhouette that was hovering above him. When he looked up he snorted, "So you finally came to hunt me, huh..." Right in front of him was the ghost of the person who had helped him and his friends during his Academy days. How many years has it been? Around 5? He has lost the track of time ever since he escaped from his cell. It didn't matter to him so why bother. He shook his head and stood up before leaving. But he wasn't able to take another step forward when he felt a hand grabbed his. It took Dimitri by surprise. Every time a ghost of his past appears, they would never be able to touch him like this. The other's hand was warm and not cold like that of a dead person. He turned back to see a sad and concerned expression on the other's face. They were real; she was back. He felt relieved for a moment. Everyone around him had believed that she had died back then except for the whole Blue Lions House. There was no body to prove she had perished during the attack at the academy so they have always hoped she was alive somewhere.

Why was she here? Why now of all times? Where has she been all these years? Then he remembered a promise he had made along with the others years ago.

_"Five years from now, how about we come back here?"_

_"During the Millenium Festival!"_

_"Like a classroom reunion?"_

_"Let's meet here again."_

_"Great! I can't wait!"_

The moment the thought of her being alive and well and here with him right now made him snap away from his thoughts. He immediately pulled his hand back and turned away from her. How would he face her now? His hands were now stained with blood and he was now only an empty shell. He was no longer the same youth that was full of perseverance and eager to learn and improve to be the best king of the Kingdom. But for some reason, she stayed. Everyone came together again that day, remembering their promise of meeting again during the Millennium Festival. He continued to push the others away while only thinking of killing his step-sister to end the suffering of the dead.

One saving grace for him that happened was when Dedue came back alive and well.

He has lived in the darkness for too long that he couldn't bear to look at the light she was shining on them. But maybe... Maybe he could...? Afterall, she hasn't looked at him in disdain nor did she tense and avoid him whenever he was passing by. She still took his hand, despite him slapping it away and not to mention that she accompanies him in the chapel where he would confine himself most of the time. Byleth was everywhere he looked. And she hasn't judged him; not in the least. Dimitri came even to the point in thinking that there must be something wrong with her eyes. He couldn't understand why she would still look at him with love despite killing numerous people mercilessly in the battlefield infront of her during their campaign.

This only made him persistent in killing Edelgard; so he can grab his ex-professors hands in his. But he got careless. It took the life of Rodrigue, Felix's father, for him to realize that he had been too focused on his future goal that he is missing the present. He had been too blind and now his childhood friend has lost a father; he, a father-figure; and Fodlan, a great leader. The older man had been right. And the first thing he needed to do was to apologize to his friends.

After that, everything went more smoothly. It was like everything was back to what is should be. And Byleth welcomed him with open arms. His face turned red whenever she hugged him and he felt the press of her breast on his back or chest every single time. Sylvain would tease him to no end and Ingrid would pinch the redhaired's ear to shut him up. And according to Mercedes, she would tell him to be gentle with their professor. He didn't know what exactly she meant by that and when he did, he blushed more.

Then the night before they invade the castle came. Dimitri stared long and hard at a very particular box that contained a ring with an emerald green gem on top of it. If they succeed and they were still alive, he would confess and ask for her hand in marriage. He laughed slightly when he remembered how Jeralt would glare at him every time the famous mercenary was nearby. Apparently, the woman's father had sensed his growing affection much much earlier than when he realized it himself. He kept turning on the bed, unable to sleep. So he got up and went outside to breath some fresh air to calm his nerves. What he was more nervous about, he didn't know. He was not scared in facing Edelgard. No. He was afraid of losing many good people to thing damn forsaken war the silverette started 5 years ago. And the thought that _she _would not love him in return was a stab in his heart.

It had been years but maybe she found a good man to marry and to settle with after the war. She may even end up with someone from their group like Sylvain or Felix. They were better men afterall compared to him.

_'__I don't remember raising a coward.'_

Dimitri could imagine Rodrigue and his father Lambert scolding him. He couldn't help but smile at the fun memories of his distant past that he failed to hear steps approaching him from behind. It wasn't until he heard her soft and gentle voice did he realize that the object of his affection was there with him. One look at her made his heart calmer. Yes. He would survive along with the rest. They all will. And after that, he will tell her everything he had wanted to say, bend in one knee, and propose.

* * *

Dimitri let out another sigh and stretched his aching limbs that had tensed from all the signing of documents. He is now the new king of the newborn Fodlan. He is finally here after all those years of suffering, kills, and deaths. But the woman that had guided him was not. The blond looked at the photo that was sitting on his desk with a warm smile. It was a photo of the two of them when they had a small tea time to get away from the responsibilities they gained after the war. With the land now united, Dimitri became the king and his beloved Byleth was appointed as the new archbishop by Rhea herself after they rescued her from the empire. And with these responsibilities, they had less and less time to spend with each other.

In the end, she stayed at Garreg Mach to fulfill her duties as the new archbishop of the church of Seiros. And now he hasn't seen her for almost 3 months already. They kept on exchanging letters from time to time but lately, the exchange became less and less. Until one day his bestfriend and most trusted retainer Dedue entered his office. The taller man was trying to catch his breath. This immediately worried the blond. Dedue never looked like this unless it was a real emergency and this hasn't happened lately.

"Dedue! What happened, my friend?" he stood up and approached the other quickly.

The bulky man caught one final breath before handing over a letter to the king, "You have to read this, Your Majesty."

Dimitri took the slightly crumpled paper and opened it.

* * *

_Good day Your Majesty,_

_I would like you to come over to Garreg Mach Monastery as soon as possible. The archbishop has collapsed and she won't tell me nor my sister what has been plaguing her. It started a few weeks ago wand ever since then she has been paler and thinner. We are terribly worried for her health and have come to the decision to ask for help. For now, I had lessen her load to make time for her to recover on her own like always. But it has not been effective. _

_With each passing day, she looks more sick than the previous day. In that note, my sister and I have sent letters all over Fodlan. We have called the others of the Blue Lion House in hopes that you can find out what has been troubling her as she refuses to say anything to us. And Rhea is currently unavailable as well. We're worried that if this goes on, her health will only worsen in time. Please hurry._

_And also please do not let this information be let out to the public. I do not want to cause any unnecessary uproars from the people now._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Seteth_

* * *

"What shall we do?"

Dimitri clenched the letter and turned to meet the worried eyes of the man that has served him faithfully for years, "Let's go. Now."

Dedue nodded and immediately went to prepare for their long journey to the academy. He feels his heartbeat pounding louder and faster. The person he loves the most is in dire need and may even be near death's door. He has lost a lot of people that are close to his heart and he could only carry on because of the thought of her there doing her best so they could be together soon. But if she dies...

"Oh Goddess... I don't know if I'll every recover from that."

"Your Majesty, the carriage is ready to go," Dedue announced. "I have also informed the castle of your emergency leave but I didn't tell them about the situation of the archbishop."

Both men quickened their pace.

Dimitri keeps on fidgeting during the whole ride. He clenched his hands together and closed his eyes, "Please dear Goddess...Please don't take her away from me..."

* * *

**A/N:**

And done! The next chapter will probably be the last with Dimitri seeing Byleth. I wonder what's wrong with her... Please don't hesitate on leaving a review :) It always makes my day whenever someone reviews, favorites, and follows this story. Thank you for those who have supported Chapter 1 as well. See you next time! I will try to upload as soon as I can but I have exams coming up next week and I have to focus so sorry for the delay of the next chapter. May or may not add two more chapters after this; it depends on the speed of the story and the number of ideas in my head.


	3. 3: Ever After

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Nintendo :)

**NOTE!**

This story contains spoilers! Read at your own risk. Please enjoy!

**Previously:**

_"What shall we do?"_

_Dimitri clenched the letter and turned to meet the worried eyes of the man that has served him faithfully for years, "Let's go. Now."_

_Dedue nodded and immediately went to prepare for their long journey to the academy. He feels his heartbeat pounding louder and faster. The person he loves the most is in dire need and may even be near death's door. He has lost a lot of people that are close to his heart and he could only carry on because of the thought of her there doing her best so they could be together soon. But if she dies..._

_"Oh Goddess... I don't know if I'll every recover from that."_

_"Your Majesty, the carriage is ready to go," Dedue announced. "I have also informed the castle of your emergency leave but I didn't tell them about the situation of the archbishop."_

_Both men quickened their pace._

_Dimitri keeps on fidgeting during the whole ride. He clenched his hands together and closed his eyes, "Please dear Goddess...Please don't take her away from me..."_

* * *

**After Ever After**  
**CH. 3: EVER AFTER**

"What now?" Ashe asked.

The occupants in the room were all racking their brains to think of ways to make their ex-professor well again. At least once she wakes up. They've seen her hurt, sure. But they never saw her this bad before. For some reason, she would cough every now and again. She displayed signs of having a terrible fever without the heat. According to Manuela, who had arrived just earlier this morning, the archbishop seemed to be displaying signs of some unknown illness. She couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

"We can't act without knowing what's wrong to begin with which is bad," Sylvain shook his head. Ingrid looked at the young man beside him and took his hand in hers. The red haired lord smiled at the small act. She always knew what to do. They have been childhood friends after all so it was normal that they're able to read each others slight movements and habits.

"Any news from Lindhart?" Ingrid asked the silver haired magician.

The woman shook her head, "None so far. But according to him, he hasn't heard nor read any Crests being a danger to a person. At least not at the same way the professor is suffering right now."

"How about the boar?" Everyone turned to Felix who was sitting next to his girlfriend, "Surely he's coming?"

Mercedes nodded, "According to Seteth, he also sent a letter to Dimitri about the professor's condition."

"Yes. Surely he'll come! We all know how much he loves her!" Annette cheered.

There was no denying that they all knew of the feelings the two people in question were having for the other. It was just the question of when they will admit those feelings. Heck, they even bet when the two would officially be a couple. And with a slip of the tongue, Byleth found out about everything and scolded them for practicing unhealthy gambling. There really was no money involved but the losers were going to do 1 thing the winner will say without any questions asked. This was of course more dangerous in the perspective of their green haired professor.

"I could still remember the first day she taught our class," Ashe reminisced. "I was scared at first since she never smiled and she always had this poker face on."

Annette agreed immediately, "I was nervous around her too for the first few meetings."

"I could still remember shouting when I saw her appearing right in front of me in the middle of the night," Lysinthea confessed.

Felix raised a brow, "What were you doing in the middle of the night?"

"I forgot something in the cafeteria so I decided to go back and get it."

"I think the first time, I saw her mask fell was when we had to participate in that battle against some thieves," Sylvain recalled. "I remember it being hard for everyone that day."

"I almost vomited everything that I ate earlier that day when my arrows killed that one bandit," Ashe commented with a small frown which was then replaced with a small smile. "But the professor hugged me and kept of patting my head while saying _'It's okay. It can't be helped.'_ "

"I remember the boar becoming angry after that," Felix said. "He said something about those thieves being either a father, brother, or son of some family."

"I understand Dimitri's side," Ingrid confessed. "But the fact is it was either us or them during that time."

"The Professor has something that pulls people to her. It's like whatever path she chooses, a lot of people are willing to follow. And I bet we would have followed her too," Mercedes smiled. She could recall all the things the woman had told her before. She could also recall how she would be there for any of her students. That was when Jeralt died, it was their turn to be there for her. She even overheard Dimitri promising to help her avenge her father's death is she so wishes it. Honestly, it was scary how everyone turned from afraid of killing to willing to kill at that moment. Dimitri wasn't alone in that mindset. Mercedes knew that if the professor did wish to immediately avenge her father, everyone in the Blue Lions and maybe some students from other houses would fight for her.

Everyone turned silent, each deep in their own thoughts. Ashe sat next to his friend, "You're right as always, Mercedes. I would be willing to kill if the professor wanted."

"SETETH!"

Everyone was surprised when the doors suddenly opened forcefully. Sylvain could have sworn he heard the hinges almost break if the force had been a little greater. They all turned to look at the newly arrived person only to see a man with messy blond hair and a thick cloak sweating and breathing heavily. He obviously ran without reserve to the room they were all in.

"Your Majesty!" a familiar bulky man appeared next to the other man. "You must be careful not to disturb the people here."

"Well well well," Felix grinned, "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Dimitri! Dedue!" Mercedes smiled at the two people that were missing in order to complete the Blue Lions.

The bigger man turned to the soft happy voice of his wife and smiled at her direction, "We came as soon as we can. The castle is in a bit of an uproar when I told them that we would be leaving for a short amount of time."

"That's understandable, given your current circumstance," Annette also smiled knowing that the newly appointed king would be the best person to be by their ex-professor's side.

"What in the world is that noise?!" the wanted green haired man entered the room with his sister training behind him concerned.

"Where is she?" Dimitri went straight to the point. He only had one objective in coming there and there was no time to waste.

Seteth sighed and motioned for the blond to follow him. The others, including Dedue, decided to stay since they know that Dimitri needs some alone time with Byleth. As they were walking through the hallways, the older man briefed the king of the current status of the archbishop, including how she has been sleeping for 2 days straight. This alarmed Dimitri a bit but calmed down the moment Seteth assured him that he and his sister cast a spell to help ease the pain she may be having while unconscious. When they entered Byleth's chambers, they saw Manuela doing her daily check up on the owner of the room.

Dimitri slowly made his way towards the bed until he saw the person he loved the most. When he finally got a full view of her, she was way worse that what he had imagined from the letter. The woman who had once been very full of life and energy is now sickly pale and thin; so fragile like she would break the moment anyone touches her. And he hated it. He always hated fragile things since he couldn't control his strength that well and thankfully, with her help, he was able to use just enough for the task that he would need to do. But now, his confidence flew out of the window. He felt scared that if he pulls her into a hug, he would crush her.

He turned to Manuela, "How is she?"

The older woman shook her head, "Not different from yesterday. I guess this is better than her getting worse..."

Manuela left since there was nothing else that she could do, leaving Dimitri, Seteth, and Flayn alone inside the room. No one talked and moved for a while until Flayn decided to break the glass, "Your Majesty, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know about her birth?"

"Flayn!" Seteth stopped the young girl from asking anything more.

She, in turn, glared at her brother, "He must know. If they are to be married in the future, he must."

Dimitri was confused. What should he know? And why was she talking like this information may damage his relationship with the sleeping woman? "What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

"Archbishop Byleth... she... she was a still born child when her mother gave birth to her here in Garreg Mach."

This confused the king even more, "What do you mean? If Byleth was still born then shouldn't she be... dead?"

"She was," Seteth confirmed. "Now that the cat's partially out of the bag, might as well tell you everything."

It was then Dimitri found out about his beloved's story. He listened patiently while Seteth explains to him how Byleth was still born, how Rhea did something that enabled the baby to live, and how Jeralt took his child away from the monastery during the fire that happened a little more than 25 years ago. It was a lot to take in and Dimitri didn't know how to swallow the heavy load. This is a very serious matter but despite everything, Dimitri couldn't feel his love for the woman become weaker or lesser. It only made him more protective. The question now is what exactly did Rhea do to the child?

Seteth admitted that even Rhea didn't tell him that part. Flayn also shook her head. Rhea didn't tell her as well. So does Byleth know?

"Ugh..."

The trio turned to the source of the groan and found the archbishop finally awake. The quickly rushed to her side but Dimitri beat the other two. He quickly grabbed the hand of the green-haired woman, alerting her of his presence. She turned her head to the left and her green eyes met with a sharp blue eye that is so obviously holding back the tears of relief.

"My beloved..." he whispered in pure relief. "How are you feeling?"

The young green haired girl smiled widely, "Professor! You're finally awake! I can't wait to tell the others the good news!"

Seteth in turn also smiled.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?" Byleth asked the blond king.

The other shook his head, "I was worried about you, love. Now can you tell me what happened to you?"

Seteth and Flayn took this as a sign to leave the two lovebirds alone by themselves. As soon as the door closed behind them, the green haired Archbishop sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... I keep having nightmares lately and..."

"And?"

Byleth gulped a bit. She was thankful that Dimitri is patient with her. He always was. She slowly explained to her the terrible dreams she's been having about the war and specifically the people she knew who died. Byleth would tear up in the middle of her story and the king would press her head on his chest. He would then wait for his beloved to be calm enough to continue. What Dimitri didn't understand though was why now? She had killed people before as a mercenary and during their academy days. So why is it that those things are only beginning to appear to her now?

"You know I went through the same thing, right?" he asked her, not really expecting an answer. "And when I decided to shoulder everything, I found myself sinking deeper and deeper into that dark bottomless pit. I would've died full of anger and vengeance if it weren't for you and everyone. You pulled me out; kept the light shining in the damned life I led back then. You told me yourself that it is times like that that I needed to rely on other people. You're contradicting yourself with what you just did. Everyone was worried and you didn't say a word."

"I thought I could-" Byleth tried to argue back.

"I know you're strong and intelligent," Dimitri cuts her mid-speech. "But a king is nothing without his people. The problems we face are hard to overcome and there are times that one cannot breath through on their own. Take everyone in the Blue Lions as an example."

The young woman looked at the man in disbelief, "I highly doubt that. Everyone was able to overcome their problems because of their hard work. I have nothing to do with it."

"Not directly, perhaps. But you were there when Ashe was lost after Lenato's betrayal, when Dedue had to find a way to convince the surviving Duscur people to escape, when Sylvain distrusted people, when Ingrid was having problems with her father, when Annette was looking for hers, when Felix didn't have any reason to get stronger you gave him one, when Mercedes was concerned for her mom and her future... And don't forget about me. You were and are still my saving grace," Dimitri continued.

"Okay, I got it," Byleth blushed at the praises that her love has been throwing at her since earlier.

"The point is, when you suffer like this... don't push us away. Specially me, my love." The king kissed the top of her head softly before tilting her head so they were face to face. "I promised then that I will protect you but the only thing I cannot protect you from is yourself. So please..."

"I understand. I am sorry. And there's actually something else..."

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"I want to tell you about the circumstance about my birth."

The blond smiled, "Seteth already told me about you being still born and Rhea doing something to you. He also says that it was the reason Captain Jeralt took you and ran away."

"There's something else that Seteth didn't mention," Byleth added. "He probably didn't say anything since he himself probably didn't know."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri felt like the information the green-haired assistant told him was already a shock to him and now his beloved was going to tell him something that will add to that pile. "Do you mean how you're still alive despite being still born?"

Byleth nodded, "Rhea... She..." The newly appointed bishop struggled to find a way to start admitting everything to her companion. Since they would be getting married anyways, she felt that she needed to tell him the truth. About Sothis, the truth about the Hero's Relics and their crests, and the Divine Pulse - her ability to manipulate time for a bit. Honestly, she felt that this wasn't the time to tell him the truth. But her nightmares started from that. And not to mention that something is happening to her body because of this power. She looked at the clear blue eye of the king who was patiently waiting for his future wife to open up to him about something deeply personal. And she feared that he would look at her differently after this conversation. But they're already here in this point. She had to even if it means that he would leave her for it.

Well she better start with what started everything...

"How much do you know about the Goddess Sothis?"

_'Please Sothis... is a happy ever after like those in fairy tales too much for me to want in this life?'_

* * *

**A/N:**

And that is how I will end this story. Hahaha! Thank you for supporting this story. I know it's a bit anti-climactic since it didn't really answer what happened to Byleth explicitly. I did hint something so I'll leave that up to you what happened to her. I'm planning to write a story that would be connected to this sometime in the future. The connection about Sothis, the crests, the relics, etc.

The next part is a bonus for those who have supported this short story. Enjoy and thank you so much! Please do not forget to leave behind a kind review 3


	4. SHORT BONUS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer!**

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Nintendo :)

* * *

**After Ever After**  
**BONUS CHAPTER FINALE**

Dimitri laid there on his bed. He turned to the other side and saw the sleeping face of the most gorgeous woman in his eyes. He brushed the bit of hair that was covering her face and he kissed her forehead. Everything has been a roller coaster ride but everything was worth it with what he has now - a united peaceful kingdom, trusted friends, and a loving wife.

To think that Byleth had that kind of background was a shock to Dimitri. He was even angry at her when she told him everything. Make no mistake. He wasn't really mad at HER. He was mad that she didn't tell him this earlier in fear that he would see her differently. It was weird to think how similar they were. Dimitri had not wanted to share his life story in fear of being viewed and treated different by her and now she was the same.

Byleth stirred from her sleep and saw the face of her husband that was too close to her face. She immediately blushed at the sudden closeness. She felt something within her though and smiled warmly. Dimitri pecked her lips lightly, "Good morning to the both of you."

Oh. And his wife is currently pregnant with their first child.

Things were perfect.

"Our child wants their daddy to feel them too."

Perfect.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a young woman with shining emerald eyes and pointy elf ears is floating next to them.

"We've been through so much. Happy ever after is the least I can do for you dear child. But then again, you're no longer a child aren't you, Byleth?" she grins as she remembers that day when she opened her eyes to find a peculiar woman in front of her.

She laughed at the memory of when she asked the newcomer who they were, they pretended to be a demon. They would converse after that and they kept each other company and comfort. She smiles at the view of two people in love cooing over a baby that is yet to be born into this peaceful world.

"Goodbye. I'll always be with you."

And with that, her body started to glow and is slowly disappearing into bubbles of light.

Yes. She will watch over them and their descendants.

* * *

"The end."

"Mommy what happened to the King and Queen after that?" a young boy with blond hair and green eyes looks excitedly to his mother. He had always liked this story about a mercenary who marries a prince after working together to free the land from evil.

"Well," the mother pauses dramatically before tickling her son, "the Queen gave birth to a healthy boy who has blond hair that he got from his father and green eyes that he got from his mother."

The boy points to his hair and eyes, "Oh! He's like me!"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"So is my little prince ready for bed, yet?" a gorgeous blond man enters the room and plants a kiss on the young boy's forehead.

"Yes, daddy!"

The mother giggled at the cheerful response that held no sign of falling asleep anytime soon. Nevertheless, she tucks him in and kisses his cheeks.

"Good night, sweetie."

The two parents quietly walked away and closed the door behind them. The father looks at his wife, "Really? Our life is your bedroom story to our son?"

She laughed in response, "Would you rather the story of how I mercilessly cut and killed people down?"

"I forget that they call you Ashen Demon for a reason..." he says as he felt goosebumps all over.

"Come now. It's your bed time," the woman cooed.

"I'm the King you know."

"And I'm the Queen AND the Archbishop of the Church so... that's 1 against 2. I win, don't you think?"

* * *

**A/N:**

And this is goodbye. I wonder who that young woman with shining emerald eyes and pointy elf ears is. Hmmm~ LOL! Til next time! I already have a plot in mind so stay tuned ;D Also, please check my new one shot series for Fire Emblem: Three Houses entitled "When You Live Long Enough". Here is a brief summary...

_What happens to a person if they live long enough? _  
_Is it for the better or for the worse? _  
_This is a compilation of short one-shot stories focusing on some of the characters in their own perspective; _  
_people who may be not who you expect them to be._


End file.
